


Sacrificial Lamb

by obsessedwithstabler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Dean’s fingers grazed the lapel of Castiel’s trenchcoat as Lucifer drove the angel blade into Castiel’s back. Rage and terror surged through Dean as Cas collapsed into his arms, and he had the presence of mind to pull Cas away while Sam tried to distract Lucifer.This wasn’t happening.A reimagining of the season 12 finale. Mild spoilers and slash if you squint.





	Sacrificial Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little reimagining of those final minutes of the season 12 finale. Read on at your own risk.

Breathe.

Dean saw Cas thrown back into their universe. For a split second, his heart leapt. Had they sealed Lucifer off in the alternate world for good?

Cas swayed unsteadily and his piercing gaze met Dean’s for a breath.

Then he saw Lucifer and he screamed.

“Cas!”

Everything seemed to slow to a crawl. Dean’s legs began to move as confusion registered on the angel’s face.

Breathe.

Dean’s fingers grazed the lapel of Castiel’s trenchcoat as Lucifer drove the angel blade into Castiel’s back. Rage and terror surged through Dean as Cas collapsed into his arms, and he had the presence of mind to pull Cas away while Sam tried to distract Lucifer.

This wasn’t happening.

He felt Cas grab feebly at his shirt before white light filled his senses.

When he came to himself again, he was on his knees with Cas still clutched to his chest. He sucked in a breath and gently shook his best friend. 

“Cas? Cas, c’mon, man. Don’t do this. Don’t do this.”

Vaguely he was aware of Sam stepping in front of him, no doubt still locked in battle with Lucifer. But Dean couldn’t find it in him to look up. Not with Cas lying so limp and heavy in his arms.

“Cas, Cas,” Lucifer fake cried, rolling his eyes. “Give it up, kiddo. He’s gone.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed as Mary came to stand beside them.

Everything was lost on Dean until Mary began throwing punches at the devil. Then he looked up, shocked, as his mom continued to draw blood from Lucifer. He saw Lucifer reach for her sleeve, but Sam did too. The younger Winchester launched forward and grabbed their mother, yanking her away as Lucifer fell into the rip with an eerie scream.

Breathe.

The rip suddenly closed and Sam and Mary stared at the now-empty space, both breathing heavily. Sam still had his arms around their mom and he was the first to finally look away, back to Dean and Cas.

Mary followed his gaze and her heart ached. “No…”

Dean didn’t hear her or give any indication that he noticed them. One arm held Cas tightly to him and his free hand was cradling Cas’s head to his shoulder.

Blinking back tears, Sam crouched down in front of his brother. “Dean…”

“Don’t.”

“We have to go,” Sam persisted weakly, his own voice cracking. “The nephilim…”

“I’m not leaving him!”

Mary slowly approached them, laying a gentle hand on Sam’s shoulder. “Go,” she urged as light flared inside the house.

He finally nodded and jogged into the house.

The front door slammed shut and Mary looked heavenward. Since being brought back from the dead she had felt like nothing but an outsider, an intruder. Her mere existence seemed to ripple through the universe and wreak havoc in her sons’ lives. Now Castiel was dead and she felt responsible for that as well.

Her eyes closed. There had to be a way to stop this.

“There is.”

Startled, Mary opened her eyes and came face to face with a bearded man. Over his shoulder she could see Dean, but he seemed frozen. “What-”

The man smiled kindly at her. “Mary, you love your sons.”

“Of course I do… Can you bring Castiel back?”

“Yes, but-”

She shook her head insistently. “No. No buts. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

“You understand what you’re saying?”

“Yes.” And a sense of peace like she had never known filled her. “Let me take his place. Please. Dean...he needs Castiel more than he needs me.”

His smile softened. “Not more. Differently. But you can give Castiel back to Dean.”

“Then let me do it.”

His hand reached out and lightly touched her forehead, and she found herself in front of her sons again. Sam looked concerned while Dean continued to stare blankly into the distance.

“Dean. Sam.” Mary leaned over and kissed Sam’s forehead, then Dean’s. “I love you both so much.”

“Mom?”

She brushed Dean’s hair back. “I’m making this right. I love you.”

“Mom, you’re freaking me out.”

She shook her head and smiled sadly. “Don’t be afraid, Sammy. Everything is going to be fine.” Slowly she stood up and walked away.

“Mom? Mom!”

She kept walking and within moments disappeared from Sam’s sight. He started to yell out again but was silenced when Cas shuddered in Dean’s arms and his eyes flew open.

Shocked, Dean clutched him closer. “Cas?”

Sam dropped to his knees, stunned. “Cas!”

The angel trembled again and grasped at the front of Dean’s shirt, and Dean couldn’t be bothered to wipe away a tear.

“Hey, I’m here. I gotcha. I gotcha, Cas.”

“Dean…”

The husky syllable was like music to Dean’s ears. He rested his head against Cas’s. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m here.”

“I...I died…”

Dean swallowed a painful lump in his throat. “Yeah. I lost you for a second there,” he rasped.

“What…”

“Doesn’t matter. You’re okay.”

From behind them, light filled the house again. Cas groaned and struggled against Dean’s arms.

“Kelly…”

Dean and Sam tried to keep him still but he quickly struggled to his feet. Giving up, Dean settled for holding his arm and offering his silent support.

Still reeling with disbelief, Sam glanced in the direction Mary had disappeared. It couldn’t be a coincidence…

Cas leaned heavily against Dean but his features were filled with determination. “The baby…”

Feeling grounded and unable to believe his good fortune, Dean nodded and tightened his hold on Cas’s arm. “Alright. Let’s get in there and figure this out.”

“Lucifer?”

“He’s gone. Let’s go get that kid.”

Cas took a step and Dean moved with him. “C’mon. I gotcha.”

Sam walked behind them, shaken but determined to face whatever was waiting for them in the house.

“Thanks, Mom.”

Breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hope everyone liked that! Drop me a little note and let me know what you think. We haven't seen the last of our rogue angel. Happy reading, everyone!


End file.
